Say those words like there's nothing else
by H2289
Summary: Collection of drabbles (meaning extremely short works of fiction.) Title taken from Won't let you go by James Morrison
1. The view

_I decided to post some of my work that doesn't fit into the stories I have. I believe its what they (in the fanfiction world) call drabble meaning most of it will be short and each 'chapter' stands by itself. _

_Hopefully it will help with my writers block!_

* * *

Charlie opened her eyes when she felt someone standing over her. Looking up she smirked as she took in Brax's toned wet body. "Having a good look?" he asked with a chuckle.

Sitting up she nodded. "Yes what is the point of being together if I can't even enjoy the view?"

"I didn't say you couldn't enjoy it" he picked up his towel and started to dry off his body. "And I must say the view from here isn't bad either Serge."

"You know you don't have to call me that now that everyone knows we are together."

"I know but I like it" he bent down almost over her, making a few drops of cool water splash onto her hot body. "It reminds me what an intelligent and powerful woman I'm with. Oh and did I mention sexy..." he hands roamed up her body only stopping because they were in public.


	2. A place only we know

"Dance with me Charlie" said Brax his voice only just louder then a whisper.

"Brax we are in public you know we can't….." her voice trailed off as she struggled to convince herself it was a good enough reason. All she had wanted to do all night was feel the warmth of his body against hers.

"Look around baby, nobody is going to notice" he held out his hand. Looking round she realised he was right. Anyone that was still there was either dancing with someone or in small private groups talking. She took his hand letting him lead her to the area where the other couples were dancing.

Finding a dark spot he pulled her in close putting his arms around her. As soon as their bodies were pushed together Charlie felt her relax and she moved her arms up his body to his shoulders.

"This is nice" she said keeping her voice low not wanting to draw attention to them.

"It is. We should do this more often" he kissed the top of her head as they gently swayed to the music. Nuzzling her head into his shoulder she nodded not trusting herself to form words. This moment was too perfect and she didn't care that anyone could see them.


	3. Water sports

Lying her down on the surfboard he kissed down her stomach taking her bikini bottoms with him. "Brax" whispered Charlie "I'm really not sure about this."

"Relax…" he reassured her lightly kissing her lips before sliding his finger inside her. She groaned as all her worries were forgotten. Right now she couldn't think about anything but the feeling that was taken over her body.

With his other hand he managed to undo her bikini top before slipping it over her head. Looking down her naked body he could himself getting harder, she really was the most beautiful thing he had even seen.

Pumping his finger in and out of her, his lips made their way down her body stopping when he reached her nipple. He kissed it watching the bud grow harder before taking it in his mouth and sucking. Releasing it from his mouth he looked up into her big blue eyes. "Relaxed yet?" he asked already knowing the answer.


	4. I love this song

"I love this song" smiled Charlie before taking a long sip of her wine. After a slow night Brax had sent the staff home early before texting Charlie to come in. Even though it would take him twice as long to close up by himself he would take any time he could get with her, she was mid way through 2 weeks of day shifts making it harder then normal for them to find time alone. Watching her now with a silly little grin on her face humming away to the song he realised just how much he missed her.

Making his way out from the bar Brax held his hand out to her. "Dance with me." It was a statement rather than a question.

Shaking her head she looked at him in disbelief. Taking her glass he placed it on the bar before taking her hand and gently pulling her up from the bar stool. A giggle escaped from Charlie's lips. "You never seize to amaze me Mr Braxton."

Placing a kiss on her hand he lightly pulled her body into his before he started to move his body to the music. "I told you right at the start I'm not who you think I am. I'm full of surprises."

"You certain are" she leant further into his body. There was a lot of things that she had learnt in the last few months, including just how amazing it felt to be in Darryl Braxton's arms. "Don't worry nobody would believe this anyway."

He knew she was right, very few people got to see this side of him but that was the way he liked it. "You know they wouldn't believe that Sergeant Buckton likes to dance either" he laughed lightly as his cheeky grin took over his face.

Freeing her hand from his, she slapped his chest lightly. "Shut up! You're the one that's a hopeless romantic... " she was cut off as Brax's lips crushed into hers, their bodies still moving to the music.


	5. It doesn't matter who he is

"Brax" sighed Charlie as he turned the engine off. Neither had spoken or even looked at the other during the short drive from town to the secluded dark track that they were now on.

"What's wrong Charlie?" questioned Brax finally looking over at her. Things had been tough for both of them over the last few weeks. To make things worst it was getting harder and harder for them to spend time together.

"I'm just think what people would think they if they knew that the local police sergeant and gang leader were out in the bush together."

"Charlie..." whispered Brax as he leant over to kiss her. As soon as their lips met Charlie could feel his hunger and desire. "You know I'm not a gang leader and I have a clean record remember?"

Placing his hand on her cheek it slowly moved down her body as their lips met again. She groaned as his finger tips lightly brushed the top of her breast. _Of course you do _thought Charlie _because there is always someone there willing to take the blame for you_ but instead of saying anything she reached over putting her hand on Brax's back, pulling him in closer.

It didn't matter who he was, or who people thought he was, she still loved him and right now she wanted to be with the man she loves.


End file.
